otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadows and Moonlight
Night's Edge Monastary: Reflection Garden ---- ::This secluded garden is walled on all sides by white, sun clay masonry that reaches the height of the rest of the manor. A large canopy of treated sailcloth canvas with a subtle pulley system hidden in the recesses of the foliage allows for shelter in inclement weather and provides shade for this quiet oasis. A large, white, polished marble pool takes up the center of the garden, the image of the great sunburst etched in gold and traced on the bottom of the basin. Nestled in quiet alcoves about the garden, various benches have been placed to allow for quiet study and peaceful reflection among the carefully tended beds of colorful plants and flowers. ::Vines work their way up the white brick walls, clinging ivy and night trumpets that threaten to take over the baked clay - and are being allowed to try. Above, the sky remains vigilant, moons and stars reflected in the pool at night, the golden sunburst sharing in the sun's glory during the day. ::There is a biinwood door to the south, recessed further back into one of the alcoves so that it seems more a shadow than entryway, leading to the rectory. A second door set in the white sun clay brick, leads to the chapel. ---- Rayk Nillu sighs softly and nods, "First, I must apologize for cutting down your friend... or lover, or whatever he is, Lord Seamel. It was not right of me, but I would not think you would be so foolhardy to travel Nillu Road so unprotected. Which is why I wanted to assign my House Guard to you." He bites his lower lip before slipping through the doorway first, glancing about on guard. Celeste follows the Nillu out, holding up the lantern light to cast a glow to the cloistered garden. Color rises to her cheeks and her voice is heavy when she speaks again. "I do not care what some people believe of me, my lord. My chastity is still very well intact," she states soft but firmly. "Lord Lyddmull is a friend who I had not realized came upon that caravan for by that time, I was in the hands of the would be thieves. They," she shakes her head, moving to a hidden pulley system resting behind a trellis of night trumpets. Rayk Nillu nods slowly, surveying the garden carefully before replying, "I did not mean any disrespect. I have only myself to blame for such baseless accusations for which not matter." He sighs, slumping a little and kneels to regain his strength for a moment. The Mikin looks back to Rayk in confusion, blinking a few times and quickly returning her attention to the pulley system. "So you have not heard any accusation," she questions gently. "I am surprised, but thankful. As to what happened that night, there were two rangers that had been guarding the caravans and sought to see where it would lead. In truth, the event only led to more riddles," sighs Celeste heavily. Another glance over her shoulder, the canvas overhead slowly drawing back and the moons lights casting down and illuminating the small garden. "I will tell him that you meant no disrespect, Rayk." Rayk Nillu shakes his head slowly, taking a few, slow deep breaths before standing back up, "No, I have heard no accusations against your.... innocence. Mine is merely one of... jealousy, I suppose, but I shall take steps to control myself." He turns to face her, eyes squinting as moonlight casts a ghostly illumination over the once black garden. "I do hope you are alright from your ordeal, when I got word, I assumed you would not be visiting me in the Aerie any time soon." "He was a simple man who has fallen to the Shadow," sighs Celeste dejectedly. Pivoting on her heel, she looks back to the Nillu and dampens down the lantern. "One does not have to be touched by Shadow to commit such acts of corruption." With a shake of his head, Rayk responds quietly, "No, they do not. Even the simplest of men can be driven to do what some call evil." Sighing softly, he folds his hands together in front of him and moves to sit on one of the stone benches in the garden, "The things I saw men, women.... even children do in the Shadow District would horrify any upstanding noble." He sets his mouth to a slight curl before murmuring the rest, "Yet from their perspective, if you cannot feed yourself or your family on the meager living scratched out of the hollow ground, is it more evil to steal from those who have the means or to let your young starve to death?" "Such is a question that some will never have to ask themselves, Rayk," offers Celeste. The Mikin wanders through the garden, brushing her fingertips to a flower here or there. "Some would prefer to see beauty, and others what they believe to be entitled by birth. Yet, you and I, we've seen another world, Rayk. One that is hidden beneath the folds of Fastheld, and hushed away. This is why it worries me when you say that you do not believe in the Light, for it is around you... even here." Rayk Nillu lowers his face into his hands and softly rubs his eyes, "It's not a question of belief, Celeste..." He responds softly, lifting his face to let his hazel orbs rove across her undulating figure as she walks the garden, "but a question of reason. Why is it if the Light is so gracious and good for the followers of the Church of True Light, yet it does not grace such love on the boy who begs for scraps in front of the Shadow Gate or on the father who.... /whores/ out his youngest daughters to any who would pay just to survive another day?" He sighs again, leaning back as his eyes continue to follow her. Celeste pauses over a closed orchid, her eyes falling closed like the petals beneath her fingertips. "Corruption found its way to our halls, Rayk. Do you believe a lessening to be... humane? To rob someone of everything but their very life?" She shakes her head, slowly opening her eyes to regard the seated form of the Nillu. "This taint finds many forms, even among those of that would be its followers. Yet, we must not lose faith. Even when the Church broke, faith is what kept some alive, Rayk. I've been to the shadow district, and even remained there for some time...a penance, perhaps." "And I spent three arduous years there as well, directed by the very Church you speak of. And the Scourges who watched me those years were not very kind, perhaps you would like to see what the scars a cat o'nine tails leave." He sighs, eyes focusing in on hers gently, changing the subject, "Lessening? I've seen it once and while I do not know what merited its punishment..." A slight shiver runs down the man's spine, "I would rather prefer death then such a fate." Cocking his head slightly, his hands fold into his lap, "Corruption to what degree? Serious that you consider Lessening the individual?" Celeste closes her eyes again, though it does not hide the flinch at the mention of the shadowscourge. "I know quite well how one... feels," she mumbles softly. The wind nearly takes her words away from her. "Lessenings were performed to those who showed the taint. Though you do not see your fate as a kindness, to some, it was. Rayk, they believed they were doing the Light's work, culling the taint from the blood. Yet, this was not true. It was cruelty and the very reason why I left the church. Light and scourges are not one and the same. A scourge was meant to see the Light's work performed, but instead became the adjudicators and executioners." Slowly standing up, Rayk muses quietly and approaches Celeste quietly with shuffling feet, "I am sorry to bring such painful memories back to the surface for you...." He sighs, reaching out to softly stroke her arm, "but we cannot avoid what happened to those who were... 'tainted'." He sighs heavily, "I had to take the punishment mete out by the Church to protect Sahna, because I did not want that to happen to her. She would not have survived it." Curling his arm behind her, he gives her back a gentle stroke of his hand, "And you've realized what is wrong and now you are doing right by changing the status quo. Beyond your monastery and my father's openness to Marked Mages, no one has taken that first step to change Fastheld." Celeste sighs, her gaze remaining downcast. "I was a scourge, Rayk. That cannot be changed, and there are times that I've learned to fight back the urges to hurt those that call on the shadow. It is only when I looked into the eyes of a child that I truly realized how far I had fallen. I cannot expect others to awaken from their hatred or prejudice as easily," replies the noblewoman. "But if no one takes a step forward, then we are just a few faltering falls to the past that haunts our steps. What happened in East Leg with the touched man. That could have been anywhere, Rayk, from Light's Reach to Silkfield. A man died and was never allowed a trial, or to know justice. Let a man be held accountable for his actions, just as any other in Fastheld. They've the courage to stand up and brand themselves, so they must understand the dangers they pose. Yet that man was killed, and many more dogged because of their taint." Rayk Nillu shakes his head slowly, "It is going to take years, perhaps even generations, to change the perception of the Fastheldians to accept the Marked as one of their own. Too many centuries have passed with the Church holding sway over everybody against the Shadow." His shoulder slacken a bit, trying to reassure her, "Do your best, stand up for those who need your help, sow the seeds of change now so our children and children's children begin to realize that they are equal to us." "First, they need to realize that though they have the potential for such destruction, they are not forsaken by the Light," sighs Celeste softly. Weary and tired, a slump to her own shoulders but a sad smile flickers at the corner of her lips. "Perhaps not my children," she notes sadly. "I should rest, Rayk. You are welcome to stay the night here at Night's Edge. We rarely turn anyone away, and there is plenty of room to rest. I fear that the strain of the day is finally weighing to my body." Rayk Nillu nods slowly and carefully leads her to her own room at the back of the garden, stopping at the door to the Rectory, "I will ride back to Hawk's Aerie, I do not wish to put a strain on your resources." He smiles tightly, "Well, I meant the children of Fastheld, for my own line ends with me, I think... unless my brother suddenly decides to leave the Blades.... err, Imperial Watch, that is." Catching himself at the slip. "Do not speak so hasty, Rayk," chides Celeste gently. She dips slightly into a quick bow. "My life is one of servitude, but your does not have to be. Not unless you wish it to be such, and you are welcome to stay the night. As I said, it will be no inconvenience. But should I wake and you be gone, Light guide and protect you, my lord... and thank you." ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs